


A Sonnet for Stucky (I hated the assignment of writing a sonnet until I realize it's a good way to ship Stucky lol

by Steph_StuckyForLife



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_StuckyForLife/pseuds/Steph_StuckyForLife
Summary: a sonnet for Stucky, from Steve's POV.





	A Sonnet for Stucky (I hated the assignment of writing a sonnet until I realize it's a good way to ship Stucky lol

**Author's Note:**

> A short sonnet for my favorite cp...It is not mature, and due to my poor English, the diction is not as terrific as Shakespeare's. Thanks for reading. I will be glad if you enjoy it ( ´▽` )ﾉ

The ice in your eyes is hard as steel,  
shock and hurt me deep inside.  
Don’t you remember the covenant you seal?  
“I will be with you till the end of the line.”

The fierceness in your strike is upsetting   
as needle, prick my bravery to fight  
Can’t you remember the lane you helped me   
fight the brazen loafers and give me a smile?

The distance your words create is bullet,  
eliminate my hope and stir up my regret  
If I had saved and taken you back Brooklyn,  
would we be friends for life and no pain left?

No, I am not going to give you up  
It’s my turn to help and stand by you, Buck


End file.
